The Torture Curse
by Dragons and Otters
Summary: **Trigger warnings: mentions of non-con; torture.** Pansy gets revenge and saves another in the process. War AU. This story exists within the univers of my Dramione multi-chapter, The Killing Curse.


**Summary:** Pansy gets revenge and saves another in the process.

 **Rated:** M

 **Triggers:** _mentions of non-con; torture_

 **A/N:** I was heartbroken after the passage of AHCA in the U.S. House of Representatives on May 4, 2017. As a sexual abuse survivor, I do not think I should be penalized for the actions of a man almost two decades ago. For those that don't know, AHCA will make surviving sexual and domestic abuse a pre-existing condition, as well as having a C-section and having suffered from Postpartum Depression. This will — at least — make health insurance more expensive for women who fall into any of these categories. At worst, it will prevent them from being covered altogether.

1 in 3 women are sexually assaulted in their lifetime.

1 in 3 women will be domestically abused in her lifetime.

1 in 3 births are by C-section.

600,000 women suffer from PPD each year.

If you live in the U.S., I implore you to contact your representatives and tell them this is unacceptable. If you live in a blue district, I urge you to find another way to fight this heartless bill.

This story is dedicated to sexual abuse survivors, especially those who don't have the opportunity to seek their own closure against their abuser. It helped me to write it, and I hope it helps you to read it.

This story exists in the same world as my completed multi-chapter Dramione, The Killing Curse. This may or may not turn into a full-blown prequel.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson stared intensely at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked thinner than she used to. An ironic smirk lifted the corners of her lips as she thought that her mother would be so proud.

Her eyes were sunken into her skull, her skin stretched tightly over bones in some places and sagging tiredly in others.

The dark circles under her eyes reminded her of the way she used to do her eye makeup, only this look wasn't about fashion.

She felt hollow, like the events of the previous night had ripped everything inside of her out of her body. She felt dirty, the ghost of his touch all over her skin. It made her feel sick just to exist, to be aware.

Her knuckles were clenched painfully around the edges of the vanity, as if she'll cease to exist when she lets go. She still hadn't cried. She wasn't sure if her voice even worked anymore after all the screaming.

" _Pans_."

The sound of Draco's worried voice fills her up and dances across her mind before falling away. She shedded the sound like a first skin. She met his gaze in the mirror, and he looked sick. As thin and gaunt as she, but physically ill as well, like he'd been throwing up just moments before.

"Pansy, I'm - I'm so sorry," he said quietly, moving toward her with slow, deliberate steps.

She shook her head, turning from the mirror finally to hold her arm in front of herself defensively, keeping Draco from getting too close. "Don't," she croaked. The sound of her voice coming so weak made her grit her teeth, and her lips thinned into a straight line.

Draco stopped immediately. "We'll make him pay," he continued undeterred.

"You can't do _anything_ ," she spat. "Your family…"

The wizard lowered his eyes, sighing sadly and licking his lower lip nervously. "After it's over…"

"And what if _he_ wins, Draco? What then?" Pansy took an angry step toward him, placing her hands on her hips. "Will this be my new normal, hmm? Is this life worth fighting for? Or worse, dying for, Draco?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes against her words. They stung, mostly because he didn't know how to respond.

"Just go," Pansy pleaded. "I can't look at you right now."

Draco looked like he might object, but there was _something_ inside of her again, in her eyes. It was fire. And he didn't want to get burned.

She waited for the span of two heart beats before following him out, through her parents' house and into the Floo. She was far enough away that he didn't realize he was being followed, but close enough to trick the Floo into thinking they were together.

By the time she made it into the entrance room of Malfoy Manor, her childhood friend was already climbing the stairs to his room on the second floor. She watched him go and then stalked off in the other direction.

She knew where to find him.

Carefully and with her wand at the ready, Pansy descended the dark stairs into the dungeons. She could hear a girl screaming. Tightening the grip on her wand, she gritted her teeth and walked faster. " _Lumos minima_ ," she whispered, and a small white light bubbled out of the end of her wand. The spell lit just what was directly in front of her.

She killed the spell as the screaming got louder, when she knew she was close. What she found finally made her stomach churn angrily.

Thoros Nott was bent over a petite blonde, watching intently as his torture curse rippled through her body and she squirmed from its power. She was crying, but he seemed to only revel in the sound.

Pansy's nostrils flared and her eyes darkened as she leveled her wand, aiming at the dark wizard's back. " _CRUCIO_ ," she yelled, focusing on the rage that boiled inside of her, on the feeling of this man's greasy lips all over her, his wrinkly cock inside of her. She imagined him flailing on the ground as she cast the curse, letting the image fuel her hate.

He didn't see it coming. At first, he fell on top of Luna, and she screamed. Pansy quickly levitated his body, slamming it into the far wall with a loud crunch. The witch relished in the power of the unforgivable curse. She smiled with glee as Thoros attempted to scramble to his feet and grab his wand off the floor a few feet from him. She let him fumble for a moment, giving him hope he could beat her.

" _Crucio_ ," she said, softer this time, but the sound was cold and full of malice. The wizard grit his teeth to stop his screaming, used to the feeling after being under the Dark Lord's wand so many times.

"What do you … th-think you're DOING?" Thoros stumbled over his words after she let the curse go once more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luna scrambling away from the scene, curling in on herself in a corner of the room.

"YOU RAPED ME," Pansy screamed back at him, forgetting about the other girl in the room for a moment. Her eyes sizzled, and her power oozed out of her skin, begging to be released into the wild. Thoros grunted as she wordlessly tied him up with an _incarcerous_. "I should kill you."

Thoros laughed. He actually _laughed_. "Your father should've served the Dark Lord more efficiently."

" _Crucio!_ " Pansy screamed again, her wand twitching in her grasp from the power of the curse. Thoros finally screamed.

Pansy smiled.

"He'll die if we leave him here like this," Luna said, and Pansy was shocked by the lucidity of the younger witch's statement.

"That's the hope anyway," Pansy replied, shifting carefully to readjust the weight of Luna's body against hers. They limped together back through the Manor and into the Floo. She wasn't whole again, and Pansy wasn't sure she'd ever get that back. But she felt a small piece of herself find its place again. She could sense the intensity of Luna's eyes on her.

And Pansy smiled.


End file.
